


Behold! I’ve Brought you a Man!

by ladydragonqueenofthemoths



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: All up to the reader, It’s mostly Dioglass, Other, Simon Glass might be dead or he might be alive, The others are just mentions or briefly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragonqueenofthemoths/pseuds/ladydragonqueenofthemoths
Summary: Diogenes has a nightmare... or do they? No but seriously, Diogenes has a nightmare and is comforted by Glass.We’ve established my summary skills guys, I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Dr. Simon Glass/Diogenes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Behold! I’ve Brought you a Man!

When you’ve worked for the Foundation as long as any senior agent or researcher has, nightmares become more common than not. Whether they be containment breaches or the loss of a loved one it didn’t matter. No one knew this better than Glass which is how he found himself being shaken awake by his partner, Diogenes. 

“Hmm?” Glass jerked awake before he started reaching for his glasses. Upon placing them on his face he found Diogenes staring at him. “Diogenes, what’s wrong?” He let out a small squeak as his partner pulled him into a hug, burying their face in his shoulder. 

“Oh thank god you’re alive.” They muffled as they continued to hold onto their boyfriend. Glass hugged Diogenes back, offering what comfort he could. 

“Bad dream?” Glass knew it was ridiculous to call them bad dreams; bad dreams were childish fears, they implied simple fixes, easy answers, the staff had nightmares. Not just normal nightmares either where your teeth fall out or you go to school with no pants on, but the dreams where dangerous SCP escape and end the world or kill someone they love. However, Diogenes took no offense to Glass’s choice of words given that they were more focused on the fact their boyfriend was okay. They nodded their head as Glass continued to comfort them. 

  
  


A few minutes had gone by, the two simply holding each other in their arms.

“Did you wanna talk about it?” Glass broke the silence. Diogenes thought about it for a moment. They looked at Glass. 

“Sure, umm, could we… can you…” Diogenes grew flustered as they tried to ask Glass their question. They were an agent for Pete’s dragon. They dealt with dangerous SCP every day along with dealing with the public, heck even before that they were in politics and that alone is difficult, yet they couldn’t ask Glass to hold them. He was patient however, he always was, waiting for them to gather up the courage for his request. “...Can you hold me, please?” Diogenes finally managed, looking at the foot of the bed. Glass smiled kindly to them, lying down on the bed with Diogenes, holding them close. They rested their head on Glass’s chest. 

“There was a containment breach. Lot of SCPs managed to get out. 3199 was one of them. Fuck… it killed you, Simon. It just…” Diogenes felt their eyes prick as tears began to fall, “We couldn’t find a body, nothing. You were just gone.” Diogenes felt Glass run his hand up and down their back, assuring them that it was just a dream. They let out a small sigh. Taking in his scent, the safety of his arms around them, everything. They closed their eyes, relaxing in Glass’s arms.

  
  
  


The first thing that Diogenes heard was muffled voices. That was odd; who would be in the house? Instinct taking over they grabbed for the gun they kept on the nightstand, but it wasn’t there. Their eyes shot open as they looked around, they weren’t home, it looked like an office more than anything. They looked up and were met with Jack Bright, Alto Clef, and Lament. Jack currently had the body of an average caucasian male in his thirties. They were dressed in black suits. 

“Hey. The car is here. Are you ready to go?” Bright asked them. They looked down at themself and found they were in all black as well. They opened their mouth to ask why when reality came back in full swing. 

“He’s gone.” Diogenes spoke, more of a statement than a question. The trio looked to the agent, unsure what to say. To this day none of them knew how Simon Glass got anywhere near 3199 during the breach, all they knew was when the entity was finally terminated, all that they’d found was Glass’s tie clip and his smashed glasses. Today was his funeral. 

  
  


The drive to the cemetery was quiet, the only sound being the hum of the engine, even Clef kept his mouth shut. When they finally drove up Diogenes looked and saw the amount of people who came to honor his memory, even some of the O5 Council showed up. They felt their vision blur a bit as tears threatened to fall, Lament handed them a tissue. Diogenes nodded their head in thanks as they wiped the tears away. Bright had offered to arrange everything, allowing for Diogenes to grieve and offer input. They could never express how thankful they were for Bright, how much it meant to them. The group walked up, all eyes on Diogenes, no words were said as they approached the coffin. 

“We all knew Dr. Simon Glass. Much shit as we gave him, he was a true colleague, an excellent doctor, but most importantly, he was a damn good friend.” Bright spoke. Others went up as well, reminiscing about Glass, even Clef and Kondraki had gone up. Diogenes was the last to go. They looked out over the sea of people, people who Glass had helped, had been friends with, the tears started to fall again. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Diogenes? You okay?” Glass lightly shook his partner. Diogenes’ eyes opened as a few stray tears fell. They looked around the room, noting that they were in Glass’s office, they looked down seeing they were in their work clothes, and then they looked up, Glass was standing over them, concern pooling in his eyes.

“Simon?” They looked at him. He was dead. He was supposed to be dead. 3199 killed him!

“You fell asleep on the couch, I figured I’d let you sleep a bit, you’ve been working hard lately and I did need to- oh!” Diogenes was on their feet and hugging Glass in a matter of seconds. 

“Tell me this is real! Tell me this isn’t another dream! Tell me you’re here and alive and that you’re safe! Tell me!” They couldn’t control the quiver in their voice, the tears that sprung from their eyes as they held Glass close with an iron grip. They felt Glass wrap his arms around them, resting his head on theirs. 

“This is real, Diogenes. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this fic, it always means the world to me when you guys check out my stories. I hope everyone is having a good day/night and I hope you all have a stellar existence!
> 
> EDIT: I’ve got a ko-fi account, if you guys like what I’ve written and you wanna finically support me, any amount is appreciated, the link will be in my bio.


End file.
